


Companion

by jordypordy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, idk what to tag this as aaaaaaa, non-canon, where the fuck does BotW take place in the timeline i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordypordy/pseuds/jordypordy
Summary: When a wolf mysteriously saves Link's life one day, he begins to think there's more to the creature than meets the eye.





	

The first time the wolf appeared, it saved Link’s life.

 

It had been a raid on a Bokoblin gone horrendously wrong. What was supposed to be a simple “blow up the barrels and explode them all” expedition turned south when Link accidentally let a loose arrow fly. This usually wouldn’t be that big of a problem if not for his weapon supply: he had somehow gotten to the point where his only means of offense were two tree branches, a torch and a severely damaged traveler’s sword. He didn’t even have a shield, his last one broke to smithereens earlier in when he felt compelled to do some shield surfing.

 

Still, the champion of Hyrule had to fight a valiant fight. And surprisingly, he did pretty well. He was able to fell a swarm of Red Bokoblins with the tree branches and torch and for a while it seemed like the odds were in his favor. Then the Blue Moblin appeared. Towering and foreboding, under normal circumstances this wouldn’t have been an issue. But Link, wielding only a traveler’s sword that would break at any given moment, recognized these weren’t normal circumstances.

 

In an act of desperation, Link threw the sword at the monster’s face with all the force he could muster. It barely even flinched as it spilt into a million pieces. Hands shaking, Link drew his bow knowing that five arrows and one bomb arrow wouldn’t be enough save himself. Praying to the Goddess for protection, he let an arrow loose that hit the blue behemoth in its snout. Again, not so much as a flinch as it meandered toward him, dragonbone club primed and ready to swing.

 

Link notched another arrow, biting his lip as he tried to calm his breathing down. Just as he was about to let his second shot loose, a creature suddenly appeared from the nearby woods. _Goddess dammit, just my luck,_ Link lamented. But he couldn’t risk taking his eye off the Blue Moblin to pay attention to the new intruder.

 

It turns out, he didn’t have to. The next second, Link witnessed the unknown creature lunge at the Moblin’s legs, causing the beast to stumble backwards in surprise. Not lowering his bow, Link’s eyes widened in shock. It was a wolf. An almost green wolf with markings unlike he had ever seen. The wolf jumped and dug its claws into the Moblin’s chest and began biting at its neck and shoulders. Link watched in utter amazement as the wolf jumped back off as the Moblin toppled to the ground before exploding in a cloud of black smoke.

 

Link kept the bow notched and his eyes narrow as the wolf turned to face him. Its blue eyes were striking and almost Hylian like. Link couldn’t help but see himself in them, which unsettled him slightly. Unblinking, the wolf turned back around and sprinted back into the woodland.

 

Lowering his bow slowly, Link struggled to take in what just happened. Everything he knew about wolves… why hadn’t he struck down this one right away after the major threat was gone? Was it because it had helped him? Or some other reason? No, no. He was just too shaken after nearly being clubbed to death, that’s it.

 

And yet, as he knelt down to pick up the dragonbone club he found himself thanking the wolf, albeit silently.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After that incident, Link would swear he could see the wolf running alongside him as he explored the land. Sometimes, he would see it on the cliff of a mountain he was climbing. Other times, he would hear a howl at night that sounded different than what he knew the local fauna to make.

 

Link knew he wasn’t going crazy when the food started to appear. He would wake from a night’s rest, and even sometimes short naps, to find fresh meat waiting for him. Squirrels, foxes, frogs. Sometimes even boars and bucks. They all had bite marks indicative of a canine. It was odd, but Link really couldn’t complain, especially on the days he was running low on food.

 

“A green wolf?” was the reply he most often got when he asked around at stables or in towns. “Can’t say I’ve ever seen a green wolf, no.”

 

Kass, unsurprisingly, was the first one to give him solid information. “A green wolf with blue eyes, you say? There is an old legend, I suppose…”

 

“Legend?” Link asked with genuine interest. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

 

“Indeed. A legend that’s been around since the before the first Calamity ten thousand years ago, in fact.” He placed his accordion down and a look of contemplation crossed his face. “It’s very old Link and as such many of its details have been lost to history.”

 

“Tell me whatever you can, I-” Link stopped himself, only now realizing how important this issue had become to him. “I need to know.”

 

“I wish I could sing to you a song about this, but sadly one does not exist.” Kass chuckled. “The legend says that long ago, a hero set out on a quest to save his friends from the clutches of evil. During his journey, this hero met a creature of twilight. The realm of twilight that this creature is said to have come from turned the young hero into a blue-eyed beast, most often described as a green wolf in retellings.”

 

“But if this legend is older than the first Calamity, how could he…” Link’s voice trailed off. Could the wolf that had been tailing him really be over ten thousand years old? That doesn’t seem possible, even the races known for having long lives like the Zora and the Sheikah couldn’t even dream of surviving for that long.

 

“I do not know Link.” Kass admitted with a sigh. “Some retellings include an extra detail of the hero having been chosen by the Goddess, but those versions are generally considered to be false. One can’t help but wonder though…”

 

Link did wonder. And wonder and wonder. The legend replayed in his head all day and he found himself hoping to see his canine tailgater. Could that wolf really be a servant on the Goddess?

 

All sorts of thoughts swirled around in Link’s head as he stared into the flickering flame of his campfire. Zelda, Impa, Purah not even the King of Hyrule had mentioned this to him. Why? Was it a test? But if it was a test, what was it testing? “Uhg.” Link grunted as he fell back into the grass. He stared at the stars, following one with his eyes at it fell to the earth. “Why am I letting this get to me,” he wondered aloud. “It’s just some dumb wolf that doesn’t even want to hurt you.” He had an entire _world_ to save, he didn’t have time to worry about some animal. With a sigh, he sat himself back up.

 

Across from him, through the flames, two blue eyes greeted him. Slightly shocked at first, Link couldn’t help but stare. Again, he got the distinct feeling he was looking at a mirror. “You’ve been following me,” he said after a few moments of silence. He got the feeling that this wolf could understand what he was saying and, if able to speak, could have held a conversation.

 

The wolf remained silent, only flicking an ear. An ear with an ear-piercing, Link noticed. _How unusual_ , he thought to himself. “I never got the chance to thank you for saving me the other day.” Link rummaged through his bag and pulled out a raw piece of meat. “This is one of the best cuts I have,” he chuckled as he tossed it over the flames. It landed right at the wolf’s folded paws. He sniffed it cautiously before taking a large bite of it.

 

The pair continued to sit in silence and Link cooked some food for himself over the open fire. “You’re the hero from that legend, aren’t you?” he finally said in between mouthfuls. The wolf sighed through his nose in response, making the blond laugh. “I don’t know why I’m asking you these things. It’s not like you can talk.” He frowned slightly when the wolf stood up. “Ah, I didn’t mean to offend…” he trailed off when he noticed his canine companion was staring intently at something. Link followed the wolf’s gaze to the Great Plateau, and more specifically the Temple of Time. The wolf barked, startling Link slightly.

 

“Do… do you want me to go the Temple of Time?” he asked slowly, turning his head back in the direction of the wolf. But by the time the words were out of his mouth, the wolf was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn’t sure why, but Link was certain his new four legged friend wanted him to go to the Temple of Time. It’s like he could read the wolf’s emotions and thoughts. He knew that he had things to do, memories to recover and shrines to visit but he couldn’t push this feel away. He _needed_ to go to the Temple of Time.

 

The view of the world when leaving the Shrine of Resurrection still left breathless. A wide open world, full of dangers and things to explore. When he first awoken, it was daunting. Now, it was exhilarating.

 

He followed the path from the shrine to the temple, feeling what he could only describe as apprehensive. What if this was all a big trick by Ganon and the wolf would turn into some huge monstrosity that would smite him in a single blow. No, that’s ridiculous. Those eyes, those blue eyes. There was something so comforting about them, as if they belonged to someone Link would call his best friend.

 

He made his way around the thankfully deactivated Guardians as he made his way to his destination. He was pained with a tang of guilt; he could only imagine how beautiful this building looked before the Calamity and he blamed himself for not being able to remember.

 

Slowly, he made his way up the steps into the main entrance. He was surprised to see a man clad in green standing before the Goddess Statue with his back to him. Link was expecting his wolf companion to be waiting for him, not a Hylian. Who knows, maybe this man could give him the answers he was looking for.

 

He approached the main silently and soon began to realize that something wasn’t quite right. The closer he got to the man, the more opaque he became. It wasn’t long until he could see the statue through the man’s torso. And yet, Link did not falter. Something was giving him the courage to walk forward.

 

“H-hello.” Link stammered, unsure of himself. The man in green checked behind his shoulder and Link could see him smile. He turned around and Link was greeted with a familiar pair of blue eyes.

 

“Ah ha!” He exclaimed jovially. “Finally, we get to speak to each other, Link.” Link wasn’t even going to question how this ghost-man knew his name. “I’m sure you have questions.”

 

“Who are you?” Was the first thing Link blurted out, making the man laugh. Despite the man’s hard features, a smile looked surprisingly natural on his face.

 

“Who I am is not important. My name, and yours soon, belong to legends and folktales.” He sighed wistfully. “I was once a hero, much like yourself. Our quests weren’t all that different.

 

“My destiny, like yours, was to serve the kingdom of Hyrule and Princess Zelda.” He said solemnly. “During my travels, I received help from an ancestor of mine who also had a predetermined destiny. And you-”

 

“I’m the next in line to serve Hyrule and Princess Zelda.” Link cut him off quietly. He knew others had come before him but to think they’d gone back thousands and thousands of years.

 

“You are the next hero of Hyrule.” The man in green nodded. A noise behind Link caused him to whip around and come eye to eye with the green wolf. “And I am here to help you on your journey.” Link turned back around to see that the man had disappeared, leaving something at the statue’s feet in his stead.

 

Link kneeled down as the wolf came to his side and sat down. The object was a wooden sword. It was lovingly crafted and despite being made of wood, felt incredibly durable and could probably really hurt someone if swung hard enough. He flipped it around in his hands until something on its hilt; a name had been carved in it. His eyes widened as he read it.

 

“No wonder I saw myself in you,” he laughed nervously as he stood back up. He was met with those familiar blue eyes. He patted the wolf carefully on the head and whispered his true name. “Guess Link runs in the hero bloodline.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i've wanted to write this since breath of the wild was revealed last E3 oops
> 
> also if you liked this, maybe rt this and spread the word about it? https://twitter.com/phoenix_wrights/status/848316400297013249 im just trying to get my fics more publicity and twitter is the only social media account i have <3


End file.
